


Битые козыри (Beaten trumps)

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все не так просто в мире мутантов. Ни когда нельзя точно сказать кто твои родители. Не известно, что творится в космосе и как это повлияет на всех остальных.</p><p>It was never simple in mutants' world. You can never say for sure who your parents are. No one knows what is happening in the space and how it echoes for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Прошлое будущего (Prologue. The future's past)

_Все напоминает о тебе, а ты нигде  
Остался мир, который вместе видел нас  
В последний раз._

_Русский Размер & Лебединский - "В последний раз"_

 

Оказывается даже скорость Пьетро можно победить. Прошло несколько лет и Стражи усовершенствовались. Пока они могли только останавливать "быстрых", но всем стало понятно, что пройдет время и Стражи начнут двигаться так же быстро.

Было ясно, что если ничего не предпринять, шансов у мутантов не останется. С каждым днем их численность существенно сокращалась. Так продолжалось изо дня в день пока Стражи не совершили свою роковую ошибку.

Когда в битве был убит Пьетро и Эрик услышал дикий, безумный крик Логана, он понял, насколько те любили друг друга. Он смирился с выбором Пьетро, но всегда считал, что Росомаха не пара его сыну. В этой битве мутанты победили, но какой ценой? Был убит Пьетро Леншерр.

Незадолго до битвы в одном из подземных бункеров в которых сейчас вынуждены были жить мутанты в очередной раз проводилось собрание. В последние года тема была одна:«как всем выжить». Предположения выдвигались различные - от обычных до самых фантастических. Как-то раз кто-то даже предложил построить огромный космический корабль и просто свалить с земли. Предложение отвергли более всего из-за того, что на постройку не было времени. Рано или поздно Стражи их находили и приходилось менять убежище.

У всех было мрачное настроение. Почти все собрались на небольшой, но уютной кухне. Не было только Логана и Эрика. Когда позже вечером Чарльз зашел к Эрику, то увидел, что тот сидит в шоковом состоянии.  
\- Что-то случилось? - обеспокоено спросил Чарльз.  
\- Мы говорили с Логаном о том, что сегодня произошло, - мрачно ответил Эрик, - и он попросил меня сделать то, что я много лет хотел, да не получалось.  
\- И что такое он попросил, что ты сидишь в невменяем состоянии? - Чарльз подозревал, что мог попросить Логан, но надеялся, что это не так.  
\- Он попросил вынуть из него адамантий и убить его. После того как я отказался это сделать, он выругался и ушел.  
"Но это было настолько неожиданно, что я даже проникся", - подумал Эрик.  
\- Кому-то определенно будет плохо. - сказал Чарльз с иронией.   
\- Просто на несколько Стражей станет меньше. Логан пошел выпустить пар.  
\- Надеюсь, что с ним все будет в порядке, - вздохнул Чарльз.  
\- У меня есть идея, - вдруг выдал Эрик.  
\- Какая? - спросил Чарльз, приготовившись к худшему. Он имел слишком хорошее представлял о том какие идеи могут появиться у его любимого, особенно с учетом того, что произошло.  
\- Она, конечно, несколько безумная, но может сработать.  
\- В чем она заключается? - подозрительно спросил Чарльз, обнимая Эрика. Ему не понравилось то, что даже сам Леншерр считает идею безумной.  
\- Надо отправить Логана в прошлое, чтобы он предотвратил убийство Траска. Ведь именно после этого был утвержден проект Стражей.  
\- Это могло бы сработать, - задумчиво сказал Ксавье.  
\- Я знаю, это звучит дико, но с моей идеей и твоим благоразумием это может сработать, - сказал Эрик.  
Чарльз укоризненно посмотрел на любовника. Хоть и прошло уже пять лет как они были вместе, но Эрик до сих пор периодически напоминал ему о том, что он постоянно его останавливал.  
\- Каким образом ты хочешь это осуществить? - уточнил Чарльз.  
\- Химера, - просто ответил Эрик, - она умеет возвращаться в прошлое на несколько часов. Если дать ей приток силы, то у нее хватит способностей это осуществить.  
\- Кто и из каких ресурсов поделиться с ней силой?Учитывая уровень Китти, это должен быть очень сильный мутант. И даже его сил может не хватить.   
\- Магнитное поле земли бесконечно, - беспечно ответил Эрик, - другое дело, что, если нападут Стражи, мы не сможем вам помочь.  
\- Ты уверен? Это рискованно, Эрик, и может повредить тебе. – взволнованно сказал Ксавье.  
\- Я поднимаю мосты, Чарльз.  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь.   
Леншерр понимающе кивнул. Он и сам задал бы тот же вопрос, если бы дело касалось Чарльза.   
\- Это может сработать, – вдруг задумчиво сказал Профессор и Эрик улыбнулся.

Было решено найти какое-нибудь заброшенное место, чтобы их как можно дольше не стали искать. Ни кто точно не знал, сколько им понадобится времени, что бы осуществить задуманное. Место нашлось в одном из заброшенных храмов Китая. Городки и деревни рядом с Великой Китайской стеной давно уже были заброшены, и в одном из таких городков они и нашли храм, где решено было укрыться.

Дорога до нужного храма занялавсего два часа. Когда-то это место было довольно красивым. Изящные крыши, величественные колонны с вьющимся по ним плющем. Все было настолько тонко, что на листьях можно было разглядеть почтикаждую жилку. Теперь же величественные некогда статуи собак стояли разбитыми. Как ни пострадало все остальное, было не понятно, и это только придавало месту еще большую мрачность.  
Все собрались в одном из залов храма. Там Росомахе рассказали в чем заключается идея. И мужчина, не раздумывая, ответил:  
\- Я согласен!  
\- Ты уверен? - переспросила Китти, - если ты погибнешь в прошлом, то и...  
\- Это не важно, - передернул плечами Логан.  
"Уже не важно, что будет со мной, но я должен попытаться это исправить", - печально подумал Логан.  
\- Тогда начинаем, - сказал Эрик, - чем быстрее начнем, тем больше у нас шансов успеть до того как Стражи нас обнаружат.

Логан лег на алтарь. Китти положила ладони на виски и погрузила кончики пальцев немного внутрь. Эрик подошел сзади и положил руки поверх рук девушки, его пальцы переплелись сее…

Логан вздрогнул и... проснулся. Он проснулся от того, что в лицо светило солнце.  
"У них все же получилось", - подумал Логан, когда заметил рядом с собой того, кого почти не ожидал увидеть.


	2. Судьбы героев (Heros' fates)

Я проторенных дорог в жизни не искал.  
И несет меня судьба между острых скал.  
Добродетель иль Порок все перемешал.

Киркоров "Шальной ветер"

 

Питер выбежал из больницы на улицу. Его мать только что умерла, его переполняли эмоции, которые требовали выхода, и он больше не мог находиться в помещении. Оказавшись на улице, он побежал, но вскоре упал на колени и заплакал.  
Вдруг яркий, ослепляющий свет залил ночное небо. В воздухе завис огромный космический корабль. Питер, временно забыв о своей боли, заворожено смотрел на большой, красивый, ярко-оранжевый корабль с плавным изгибом крыльев и хищной животной грацией.  
"Хочу", - невольно подумал Питер и не успел испугаться, как очутился внутри корабля. 

Первое, что заметил маленький Питер была большая черная кошка. Ребенок подбежал к кошке и принялся ее гладить. Кошка скептически, насколько позволяло кошачье лицо, посмотрела на мальчишку, решая укусить его или не стоит. Тут мальчик уткнулся в нее носом и заплакал. Шэн, так звали кошку, прочитала эмоции Питера и, поняв, что произошло, принялась его вылизывать.

Капитан и члены команды в шоке смотрели на происходящее. Все на корабле знали, что Шэн слушается только Йонду, а остальных за попытку погладить или покомандовать могла и тяпнуть.  
Продолжая гладить кошку, Питер повернулся в сторону Йонду и, показав в его сторону пальцем, сказал:  
\- А ты ангел, - и, отвернувшись, продолжил гладить Шэн.  
Йонду и команда замерли, не зная как реагировать на высказывание мальчишки. Йонду расплылся в довольной улыбке и продолжил задумчиво наблюдать за мальчишкой и строить планы на будущее, жизнь определенно налаживалась.

***

 

Гамора прилетела на цепь астероидов, которая некогда была планетой читаури. Все астероиды между собой были соединены лестницей, что создавало очень надежную и красивую со стороны конструкцию. Не было понятно, почему читаури просто не переселились на другую планету, а остались жить на обломках. Это была не та раса, которую можно было бы заподозрить в сентиментальности, хотя с другой стороны читаури были высокоразвитой технологической расой, и им ничего не стоило соединить все в единый механизм и вокруг все натянуть купол, внутри которого создать пригодную для жизни атмосферу.  
Гамора приземлилась на астероиде для гостей и стала ждать, пока ее проводят к однуму из тех, кому оно должна была передать скипетр.  
Не прошло и пяти минут как ее провели к Шами. Девушка поклонилась и только тогда заговорила.  
\- Я принесла то, о чем мы договаривались.  
\- Это хорошо, - пророкотал читаури.  
Гамора протянула Шами скипетр, из-за которого преодолела половину галактики, что бы его доставить. 

Несколько часов спустя Гаморра приземлилась на мрачном и сумречном астероиде. Там же уже было только одно существо. На самом же астероиде не было ничего, только голые камни и свет, который давали далекие звезды и галактики.  
\- Задание выполнено, - доложила Гамора, поклонившись.  
\- Скипетр у читаури? - переспросил Танос.  
\- Да, отец.  
\- Отлично. Значит все идет так, как и планировалась.  
Гамора поклонилась и вышла. Девушка не любила эту залу: заходишь внутрь и словно оказываешься в глубоком космосе. Она еще могла понять, зачем Танос принимает там гостей, но своих-то людей почему. Хотя это она тоже понимала. Устрашение и величие.

***

 

Артур с женой и дочкой сидели в кафе и обедали. После прогулки по магазинам это было самое отличное место, посидеть и немного расслабиться. Они часто приходили в это место. Здесь было светло и уютно, а еще здесь вкусно готовили.  
Они представляли собой довольно интересную и красивую пару. Артур, высокий, мускулистый мужчина с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост и карими глазами. Овет красивая женщина с гривой рыжих кудрявых волос, стройная и изящная. Но в этой красоте и изяществе чувствовалась стать хищника. Камария же взяла от родителей все самое лучшее. Высокий рост, шикарные каштановые волосы и хищную грацию. Уже сейчас, несмотря на то, что девочка была еще подростком, Артуру поступали предложения о выгодном бракосочетании.  
\- Какая красотка, - раздалось рядом.  
Артур повернулся в сторону наглеца посмевшего протянуть руки к его жене.  
\- О, извините, пожалуйста, Господин, я вас не узнал. - быстро проговорил незнакомец и постарался как можно быстрее покинуть кафе, пока Артур не передумал.  
Овет сидела и довольно улыбалась, ей всегда доставляли удовольствие такие моменты, и она до сих пор радовалась тому, что пошла против семьи, вот уж кто теперь локти кусает да вот только поздно уже.  
Камария сидела, ела мороженое и наблюдала за происходящем, запоминая, как и что нужно делать. Она знала историю своей семьи и знала, что когда придет время, она поступит так же как и ее мать если это будет нужно.

***

 

Двое ромуланцев спорили уже долгое время. Один настаивал на том, чтобы для опыта выбрать хорька, а другой настаивал на еноте. Пришлось разыграть как ставку, победил енот.  
Ачиллеус вздохнул, но что поделать он никогда не любил играть в шахматы.  
Через два дня они собрались в своей лаборатории и смотрели на закрепленного на столе енота.  
\- Так что именно будем с ним делать? - спросил Хэймон.  
\- По ходу дела разберемся, - беспечно ответил Ачиллеус, - а вообще надо сделать его прямоходящим и добавить роста.  
\- Точно, а то он совсем маленький будет, - согласился Хэймон, - и надо добавить знание всех языков, даже мертвых.  
\- Точно. Это будет забавно, а еще можно сделать, чтобы он мог выучить новый язык за пару минут. И давай сделаем, чтобы он, как и мы, мог сделать что угодно из чего угодно.  
\- Отличная идея.  
\- Еще можно вживить ему имплантатов, и тем самым усилить его - предложил Ачиллеус.  
\- Ну это в любом случае придется делать. Иначе как ты ему рост собираешься добавлять? - спросил Хэймон.  
\- Как обычно это делают, - развел руками Ачиллеус.  
\- О, давай. Но кое-какие имплантаты мы ему все же добавим, - усмехнулся Хэймон.  
\- Да. И я даже знаю какие.  
\- О дааааа.  
Братья переглянулись, довольно улыбнулись и приступили к эксперименту.

***

 

Когда вспыхнула очередная волна ненависти людей к мутантам, Грут решил принять участие в новой космической программе по освоению дальнего космоса.  
В отличии от большинства других мутантов у него была внешне очень заметная мутация. Он был похож на большое живое дерево. Из-за этого он почти не мог говорить, голосовые связки просто были не приспособлены для речи. Все что он мог сказать - это три слова и это создавало дополнительные трудности.  
Как Грут и ожидал, ему не отказали, что было и понятно. Его древовидная мутация могла быть полезна, да если мутант займет место - значит один человек сможет не принимать участие в опасной миссии.  
Стоило им вылететь за пределы солнечной системы, как они угодили в черную дыру и вся команда, кроме Грута, погибла.


End file.
